


Birthday

by rudolphsb9



Series: Not That Far Apart After All [14]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Cake, Gen, Surprise Party, katia is a failure at cooking, number siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: Katia attempts to surprise her brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's my birthday, I decided to write a couple of birthday shorts. This is part one of two. Enjoy! :D

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: Agent 47, Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: Number Siblings  
Summary: Katia surprises her brother.

~~~

The noise was the first thing he was greeted with, a supposedly festive, high-pitched wheeze from a paper tube. After he recovered his senses a little he noted that the cause of the noise was Katia herself, grinning like an idiot and wearing a ridiculous party hat. “Happy birthday!” she said brightly.

“It’s my birthday?” he asked, genuinely surprised. He couldn’t recall a single birthday celebration before in his life.

“I found it in some of the old records, I was going through them. I thought, y’know, why not put together a little something special?” she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

“Are you the only one here?”

“You and me, yeah.”

47 merely nodded slightly, accepted this, and stepped into the apartment. Katia closed the door behind him and blew the blowout again, squatting slightly at the knees and pumping her fist in the air. 47 stopped and turned to face her; he hadn’t even set his briefcase down yet. “Are you going to make me eat cake?” he asked, somewhat derisively.

“I…I made you one, if that’s what you’re thinking. It took a few attempts to get it to not basically be an icing-covered brick, but…” She broke off and shrugged. “It’s a small one, though.” He watched her, lifting an eyebrow a little. She fell silent.

“Why did you do all this?”

Katia paused for a long moment. “…Isn’t that what people do?” she asked finally. He hummed a little, still not sure what to make of this but recognizing that Katia existed in a somewhat different world than he did.

“Alright,” he said. Katia squealed a little and retreated briefly to the kitchen before returning with a pastel-rainbow colored cake. She set it on the coffee table in front of where he had taken a seat.

“I didn’t put any candles on it so you wouldn’t feel old.”

47 looked at her. “I’m not old,” he said, shaking his head slightly. Katia said nothing. “And for the record, I’m going to be doing this exact same thing to you for your birthday.”


End file.
